Modern spine surgery often involves the use of spinal implants to correct or treat various spine disorders or to support the spine. Spinal implants may help, for example, to stabilize the spine, correct deformities of the spine, facilitate fusion, treat spinal fractures, repair annular defects, etc.
Spinal implant systems for a lumbar region of the spine may be inserted during a procedure using a posterior spinal approach. Conventional systems and methods for such operations may involve dissecting and retracting soft tissue near or around the surgical site, which may cause trauma to the soft tissue, and extend recovery time.
Minimally invasive procedures and systems may reduce recovery time as well as trauma to the soft tissue surrounding a stabilization site. During minimally invasive surgical procedures, often a reduction of one of more vertebrae are indicated. A need exists for reduction apparatus and related methods that provide flexibility of operation, enhanced range of reduction, and adaptability to the patient's anatomy.